


Knock Some Sense Into You

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, F/M, Hurt, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "Anonymous requested: A Ravick story where Wick gets hurt and tries to hide it from Raven. Raven finds out and is angry at Wick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Some Sense Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me on tumblr! Or send me some prompts! I'm currently accepting prompts for all ships. I literally will write for anyone if you give me a prompt. 
> 
> [Over here](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Eyes narrowed and chest heaving, Raven stalks through the camp a murderous look on her face as she plots the many ways she was going to kill one Kyle Wick. She had just had been having a talk with Clarke about some new designs they were thinking up for the camp when Clarke had casually mentioned something that piqued Raven’s interest.

“I’m sure by now you know that Wick’s really injured, so Bellamy and I decided that he should take a couple days off.”

Immediately all of Raven’s alarms go off and she glances up sharply at Clarke from the plans that she had been looking at, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before Raven can even voice her question, Clarke sees it on her face and her mouth drops before she eventually says, “He didn’t tell you?”

“What? What didn’t he tell me?”

Clarke starts to shift nervously, lower lip immediately being bitten. She looks anywhere but at Raven not wanting to see the look she knew the other girl was giving her. Clarke glances up at the ceiling of the tent whispering, “I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you. Wick really should be the one to say it.”

“Clarke, what the hell are you talking about?”

Clarke knew better than to piss off Raven even further and so with a sigh, she starts to tell the other girl all about what had happened earlier that morning with Wick and the gate surrounding camp.

As soon as Clarke’s done telling Raven what had happened, the older girl pushes up from her place at the table and stalks out of the tent, fully intending to find her immature boyfriend and knock some sense into him.

Everyone who sees Raven make her way through camp knows not to mess with the mechanic when she was pissed or she was sure to yell at them for the simplest things. Everyone instead leaves Raven to go off in search of her boyfriend, trying to keep her anger in check while she was still outside.

She finds Wick in their tent, stretched out across the bed his leg propped up by some blankets and pillows. As soon as he sees Raven stomp into the tent his eyes widen and he clambers up, mouth open to utter useless words.

“Don’t even think about apologizing yet. How the hell could you not tell me that you had been injured? Did you not think that I would be worried? I know that I may not seem like I do but I fucking care about you and you not telling me important things like this pisses me off.”

Raven stands by Wick’s side arms crossed and a glare etched onto her face, as she stares him down. Wick shifts uneasily under her gaze, trying not to jostle his injured leg too much.

“I was going to tell you eventually. I just knew that you had been busy stressing over those plans and I didn’t want to worry you anymore.”

“Goddamnit, Kyle, if my boyfriend falls off the top of a fucking gate while he’s repairing it and breaks his leg I would like to know immediately.”

Wick winces slightly, realizing that maybe he hadn’t made the best decision in choosing not to tell Raven that he had gotten injured. Letting out a soft sigh, he glances up at her with the most pitiful look he can manage, lips pouted in forgiveness.

Raven lets out a harsh sigh before pushing Wick over slightly so she could plop down next to him. As his leg gets moved, Wick lets out a low hiss of pain, eyes squeezed tight. Raven just snorts saying, “That’s what you get for not telling me.”

But nonetheless she curls up into his side, pulling his arm over her shoulders as she lays her head on his chest. Wick just grins before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Raven smiles softly, happy to be with him.

“Next time I get hurt, Reyes you’ll be the first one I tell.”

“You better or I swear to god I will kick your ass.”

Wick lets out a low chuckle while Raven just grins. Yeah she had definitely knocked some sense into him, that was for sure.

 

 


End file.
